Wherever You Will Go
by homotommotomlinson
Summary: Harry and Louis have a fight and Harry ends up in a car crash. Is he dead or alive? Idk read it to find out! *Warning* There is gay sex and also losts of larry stylinson.Dont Like Dont Read.*


A Larry stylinson fanfic

AN: ok this is for all those hard core larry shippers and also the day larry comes out is the day all the elounor shipper can go fuck themselves. Nothing against Eleanor honestly. I just don't really like her. Ok anyway enjoy~ btw this is quite…dark in ways so if you don't support gay sex or gays in general u can just gtfo. Or if you have a soft spot for any of harry's limbs…proceed with caution. I am not responsible for the loss or damage of any ovaries. Onward!

Harry POV

"Harry, come on cant we please talk about this?" Louis called from the balcony of our apartment. I was walking through the parking lot, getting soaked by the rain. I stopped and turned around.

"No, Louis, we can't. Just go back inside to your _girlfriend_." I replied. I could see him wince from the way that I had said girlfriend. Good. I turned back around and walked the rest of the way to my car. I got in and slammed the door shut. After starting it I blasted the music to where I couldn't even hear myself think.

I drove down the road not really focusing on anything. As I drove though the next intersection I heard a crash and everything went out of focus as my car was t-boned from the driver's side. Everything had gone black, then sirens. There was the faint sound of sirens and voices coming from people I didn't know. I was dead. I had to be.

Louis POV

RING RING I heard my phone buzzing on the coffee table. I quickly grabbed it and answered it, hoping that it was Harry. He had left in the rain with the music blasting. I was worried that he might do something stupid.

"Hello?" I said. As I listened I could feel myself drop the phone. I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran out to my own car and drove all the way to the hospital. I rushed in right as they brought in Harry. He was covered in medical personnel and there was lots of yelling. I ran over to his gurney and grabbed his hand. He was unconscious, barely breathing and covered in blood.

Just the mere sight of him brought tears, they streamed down my face as I nearly ran to keep up with him. I felt hands wrap around me, holding me back as he was pushed through the doors of the ER. I screamed for him. Screamed his name out as nurses held me back. I struggled against them but soon slumped over, defeated. I sobbed as my breath hitched in my lungs. One of the nurses sat me down in one of the waiting room chairs and I just stayed there, crying until no more tears would come out.

*5 hours later*

Shaking. I was being shaken awake by someone. I opened my eyes to the blinding white of the hospital waiting room and looked around. A nurse stood next to me.

"Louis?" she said. "Louis Tomlinson?" she looked down at me, waiting for an answer. I slowly nodded my head as the events from the previous night came flooding back to me. My heart dropped in anticipation to what she had to say.

"We have managed to save your friend Harry and he is currently awake. But he has lost his left leg from the knee down, his left arm is broken and he has several broken ribs. Please be gentle with how you speak to him, whenever patients loose a limb they take it pretty hard and can spiral into depression if we aren't careful. Please follow me." She said.

I stood carefully as I had started feeling lightheaded at the news she had just told me. I followed her down the halls to Harry's room. There was a window looking in and I saw him crying into his arm.

I pushed past the nurse and into the room and grabbed his face. I pressed my lips to his and then rested my forehead against his own.

"I was so worried that you were dead. Don't ever do that to me again. I love you too much to lose you." I said as tears began rolling down my cheeks again.

"I'm so sorry. I love you too." Harry replied wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer.

*6 months later*

Harry POV

I quickly limped across the floor of Louis' and my apartment, still kinda getting used to the feel of my new prosthetic leg. Louis sat on the couch watching me with a small smile. I looked back at him and smiled back. I then walked over to my computer and typed in a song from youtube. _Wherever you will go by Charlene Soraia_

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When i'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face_

I walked back over to Louis, quietly singing along to the song. I held out my hand to him. I lifted him up and place one hand on his hip and locked fingers with his other hand.

_If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_

If i could, then i would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Together we swayed to the music and he got closer wrapping his arms around my neck and laying his head on my chest.

_And maybe i'll work out  
A way to make it back some day  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days_

If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well i hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

_If i could, then i would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

"I leaned back and looked Louis in the eyes. "I love you boo." I said. "I love you so much and I could never see my life without you."

Tears filled his eyes as he replied, "I love you too Haz. Don't ever leave me." He then stood up on his tip toes and planted a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and pulled him as close as possible.

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

If i could, then i would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If i could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If i could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

I lightly bit Louis' bottom lip, asking for entrance which he quickly granted. I explored Louis' whole mouth our tongues fighting for dominance. I broke the kiss for air and then grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

I gently pushed him back onto the bed and then climbed over him, resting my weight on my arms next to his head, I then resumed the kiss.

I then moved my hand down to the growing bulge in louis' pants, squeezing it lightly. I felt him gasp into the kiss and arch into my hand. I moved my lips down to his neck and sucked at the sensitive skin there.

I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I reached into his briefs and gripped the shaft. He moaned quietly and arched from the bed. I continued this as I kissed my way down his chest and around his hips.

I pushed down his pants and briefs and kissed the base of his member. I then lifted up and lightly licked the top, swirling around the slit. He moaned again, louder this time. I took half of it into my mouth and moved up and down slowly. I felt his hand reach down and lock his fingers into my hair.

I pulled more of him into my mouth and sucked harder. His moans became more frequent and loud as I bounced my head up and down.

"Harry… I can't… last much longer" He breathed out slowly. I pulled up and let go with a soft popping noise. I reached up and removed his shirt and then his pants. I then did the same for myself and then pressed my fingers onto his lips.

"Suck." Was all I had to say. He obeyed and coated my fingers generously. I pulled them out when I deemed them wet enough and then pushed one finger into his entrance. His whole body tensed up around me. I slowly pumped in and out and when he had finally relaxed enough I pushed another finger in and began a scissoring motion. He hid his face behind his hand as he gasped in both pain and pleasure.

I reached up with my free hand and removed his arm. "I love you Louis. So much. Don't ever forget that."

He nodded with tears in his eyes and smiled up at me. "I love you too." I leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead and then on his lips. I raised back up and then pressed another finger in. I continued pumping for a couple more seconds before pulling all of my fingers out.

Louis whimpered at the loss but then gasped at the sudden presence of my own member pressing against his entrance. I leaned down and kissed him again. I pushed in slowly letting him adjust before gently rocking my hips.

"Ugh…more…faster…please…" Louis moaned out closing his eye shut. I happy sped up my pace trying to find Louis sweet spot.

I knew I had when I heard him nearly scream in pleasure as I hit it. I moved to where I hit it each time I pushed in. after a couple minutes of me slamming into Louis I heard him cry out as he came onto our chests. I followed seconds later and then collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

I pushed up onto my elbows and kissed Louis once more.

"I love you too much honestly." I said looking straight into his eyes.

He smiled and replied, "I love you too much too."


End file.
